Temptress
by Voncile Sykes
Summary: A colab. w/ Sage Londyn. Crowley was tricked into selling his human soul. Corsica fell in love w/ a human. Centuries later, she needs his help. Crowley OFC Please R&R. Rated very strong M.
1. Temptare

A/N- I am editing the content of my chapters in an attempt to save my account from being deleted. I am sorry I had to edit all the original content and hope that FanFiction will eventually allow us to have our original writings; also I am looking for a new site to host my original writings so that you can all access it without worries. I wish you all the best and thank you for reading!

**Temptāre**

* * *

><p>The taller of the two women coward when the shorter one rose her hand to back hand her.<p>

"I gave you strict orders. All you had to do was follow them and not stray from the plan!" Corsica growled as she swiped a stray piece of her jet black hair back. Her midnight blue eyes glowed as they caught the light of the lit torch above the taller girl. She glowered at the taller one with solid white eyes showing her dominance.

"I am sorry. Please give me another chance? I know I don't deserve it…" The all black eyed tall girl begged but was cut off.

"I shall only give you one last chance. If you do not follow my instructions perfectly, there will be consequences." The five foot four slender young woman warned. Her eyes changed back to her regular human eyes of their deep blue.

"Thank you Madame Corsica. You are truly, a gracious ruler." The tall girl bowed and attempted to flatter the ebony haired woman in front of her before disappearing from the room.

"Foolish bottom feeder." She mumbled as she walked out onto the busy coble stone street of this small insignificant town in Caithness county, Scotland.

**{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}**

Fergus sat at the usual pub he visited when he was at the port looking for materials of his profession. The place was bustling with the usual mugs that rubbed elbows and brawled after drinking past their limit. All the loud men and scarcely dressed floosies enjoying themselves the best they knew how in these times. Ladies and gents came and went, boys became men, and women became ladies of the night.

A hush fell on the jubilant room as a young woman with black hair stepped inside. As she walk further into the room, her dress swooshed with the movement of her hips. Most, if not all, the men in the room stared at her; lust filled their eyes as they examined her assets which were proudly displayed.

The ladies, as few as there were, watched her, eyes greenest envy as she managed to get every man's attention with a simple as motion as walking.

Fergus watched the lovely young woman move her eyes from him to another man whom she locked as her mark for the moment. She walked on air around the man as she seduced him up from his chair and out of the pub. He thought to him self how lucky he was to have a wife who loved him and didn't need a lady's attention like these ladies.

**{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}**

_**A week later**_

**{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}**

Again, Fergus sat in the same pub with the materials he had to pick up for his current wardrobe project. The same raven haired woman from the previous week walked past him as she stare at him, her dark blue eyes empty and hungry.

He drank his craig as he watched her lure a different man each time she came back in. He wondered how many times a day she did this and why she needed to, she looked well kept and healthy.

**{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}**

_**Two weeks later**_

**{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}**

He sat in his same wooden chair as always, watching, as he had began to do so every week now, as the fair skinned black haired woman continued to take men to a secret destination. He had started to get more courage about keeping his eyes on her, he'd never touch or look to desperate, nor would he ever go with her, or so he thought. He rewarded himself with an extra pint today for being such a strong willed man.

He stood from his seat to walk outside, the liquid he had put away needed to be released. He went to the latrine and began to urinate as he soon heard sounds of heavy panting. He glanced around, searching for it's origin. Spotting a small shack, he finished and quietly walked over to the shabby structure.

He peered in between the planks and saw the woman as she was being intimate with the last john she had picked. He was becoming aroused as he watched and listened to them grunting and gasping their way through the act with their skin slapping together loudly.

Fergus reached into his kilt and grabbed himself and began to yank wildly as he watched and listened. Being sure to keep quiet as he released himself into the air. He peeked back into the shack but neither of them remained. He left with his bindle towards the road back to his home.

**{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}**

Fergus kissed his wife and waved to his boy as he headed back to the port for more materials.

"Ma, why does father have go back so often?"

Malavina remained quiet as she stood in the door way of their small home, watching her beloved husband walk away.

He had seemed more and more eager to go each week for nearly two months now and when he eventually came home, he wreaked of brew, smoke, salt water, and most of all, easy women. She worried her husband may have been giving it to other women, her heart ached with sorrow and broken wishes.

The young boy only could watch, he grabbed his mothers hand attempting to give her some comfort, "I love you, ma."

**{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}**

Fergus needed to pick up very little this week as things had been slow. As he carried his satchel into the familiar pub and sat at his usual table, the young woman who'd mysteriously appeared around the port approached him.

His heart thudded loudly in his chest, surely she could hear it as she stood behind him and bent down to place her arms loosely around his neck. "I've seen you around quite a bit." Her accent was smooth and thick as she spoke softly into his ear.

Moving in front of him, she swayed a little as she showed off her body, "Watching me…" She trailed off as she put her hands on her hips. "Come with me." She begged as she slowly swayed her hips out the door.

Fergus, eyes fixed on her as he left his seat, followed her out to the small shack he had seen her and a man commit an act in over a month ago.

He walked inside the shack behind her, he reached under her arms and around her front as he cupped her breasts with his warm hands.

**{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}**

Kissing his wife as he made love to her in their home, Fergus recalled his time with Corsica earlier in the week. Malavina looked into his eyes, they seemed distant and his mind full of thoughts. She felt the same worry rise in her again and found her self at a loss to enjoy their time together.

**{:}{:}{:}{:}**

_**Later that evening**_

**{:}{:}{:}{:}**

"Fergus, I worry so much about you." Malavina said as she kissed his forehead at the table.

"Malavina, you don't need to worry, darling." Fergus tried to soothe his loyal, loving wife. He was feeling very guilty for stepping out on their marriage. All he could imagine anymore, since he'd been with Corsica, was her face, her hair, her body, the way he fit inside her.

"Fergus!" Malavina shouted for the third time. Once again, his eyes had glazed over and he had been lost in his thoughts.

"What?" He asked, confused at first why she had yelled. Then realizing he had been ignoring her for his naughty thoughts, he cleared his throat and continued to eat the stew they were having.

"Nothin' at all, I was only concerned." She said as she wringed her hands, then sat at the table.

"Eat, woman." Fergus told her.

She nodded as she began to eat with her family, trying her best to not worry so much.

**{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}**

Again, back at the port, Fergus sat in the pub, waiting for the black haired beauty to walk in and take him back to the place where they had made such different, and captivating love. She had become a bit of an obsession. But she never showed and he went home cranky for not seeing her or touching her. His wife worried more and things went back into the rut they came from.

**{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}**

_**A week later**_

**{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}**

Fergus walked around the pub looking for the new woman, as he went outside the air whipped at his face as he scanned the busy street. He spotted her and walked over to her, she saw him looking at her and began to walk away.

He pursued her but wasn't able to reach her until he followed behind her into the shack once again.

"What do you want?" She asked, curious of what he would say.

"You." He said as he grabbed either side of her face and smashed his lips against hers. They both breathed heavily as they pulled away for air.

…

As she slowly slid off of him and adjusted her clothes she asked him, "What took you so long to come after me? I waited a long time for you."

"Then why did you walk away?" He asked, confused by what she was asking him.

"I am a lady, I did not want our physical attraction to short my business day." She stated flatly.

"I have a wife and child. I felt proud for resisting. I see now I was wrong for doing so." He said, somewhat disappointed in himself.

She kissed him deeply and slid her tongue into his mouth then pulled back, "You don't need to feel shame for being with me. You belong to me here, and her, there." She finished with placing her forehead on his then kissing from his cheek to the corner of his mouth.

"I thank you for this." He told her earnestly before they shared one last kiss.

He leaves her there smiling so sweetly and goes back home to his family.

**{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}**

_A/N: This is a new and unique story, brought to life by myself and Sage Londyn, a collaborative piece in the works. _

_We'll be working on this story line together, soon enough it will be set in present day. Hopefully you all like it enough to leave reviews, which will be greatly appreciated (: _

_If you are a fan of Sage Londyn and are addicted to her Crowley fics, you will definitely enjoy this one too! What do you all think of it so far? _

_Please, let us know in a review what you like or think._


	2. Mutatio

A/N- I am editing the content of my chapters in an attempt to save my account from being deleted. I am sorry I had to edit all the original content and hope that FanFiction will eventually allow us to have our original writings; also I am looking for a new site to host my original writings so that you can all access it without worries. I wish you all the best and thank you for reading!

**Mutatio**

* * *

><p>…<p>

Corsica stands up and faces him, "I love you, Fergus MacLeod." glancing up at his tired, warm eyes, she can see that he loves her too. He holds her hands to his chest, "I love you, Corsica. You bring me so much joy. I thought I was living before you, but I now know I only existed until you found me. You have brought me life." He professed his love to her directly from his heart. With every ounce of his being, he loves her.

He hasn't made love to his wife for a month now, he no longer has feelings of love one adult holds for another. She brought him a son, but he only cares for her as relative. He no longer feels the guilt he once held so closely to his heart, he feels free.

Together they share one last kiss and a lingering stare as he walks away. Not wanting to go home, but knowing if he didn't, his family would surely parish. Malavina had not been feeling well for some time now and was hardly able to stand, let alone, long enough to cook.

**{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}**

Once again on his way to the port, Fergus has quite a bit to pick up and take home. Malavina insisted he take Gavin to help and learn the trade as Fergus did with his father and his father before him. Gavin walk along side his father kicking stones off the path as they continued.

"Father." Gavin began.

"Hmm?" He turned his face towards his son.

"Will mother ever become well again?" He asked with damp eyes.

"Son, why would you think such a thing that she wouldn't?" He wondered it himself but he didn't want his son to think of such things, even though these things were, indeed, facts of life. People of these times did not live long at all and disease ran rampant.

It had been a miracle Gavin and Malavina had both survived his birth, and then Gavin had become very ill with fever as a small boy. It seemed that higher powers worked in their favor of health for the most part, they'd always had their health. Malavina's health, it seemed, was dwindling to a very dangerous edge.

"She hasn't done much for many days father. I fear she may not return to her full health if any good health at all." Gavin spoke frankly, it was his nature to tell others the way things are.

"Gavin, my boy-o, you don't need to worry about your ma. She's a very strong woman, you see, she willed herself and you back to life when you was only a babe." He held his sons shoulder and faced him with strong eyes.

They reached the hill just before the port and descended upon the small busy streets of the loud salty air.

They spent most of the day at the port gathering materials to bring home for his current orders. He spotted Corsica standing among two other women, she saw him to, along with Gavin. She gave a small smile at the child, though she hated the little buggers.

Children were awful creatures, good for nothing, small, unable bodies; they all started out as parasites inside the womb, stealing nourishment, changing the hosts body rapidly and dramatically. Though when inhabiting one you could surprise many, they were so tiny and weak it wasn't hard to poses one. Adults were a little trickier when starting out, but still very manageable, after a short time any demon could master possessing any person.

She left her trio behind as she went to the small shack where her and Fergus made and professed their special kind of love. She knew he didn't know she was a demon, but things were about to change, drastically.

She was going to trick him into an eternity with her and break his family so he would only have her in his last ten years as a human. She smiled sickly to herself as she faced the back of the shack.

"Stay here Gavin, keep an eye on these things. I need to talk to a man about a bet." He commanded his son. He walked in the same direction he saw his lover go, Gavin watched intently as he saw his father disappear behind a building. Strange place to talk to a man about a bet he thought. He gave a coin to a boy younger than him to watch the bags, "Stay there and don't let anyone take off with anything and I'll give two more when I return." He bribed as he went in the direction his father had gone.

He wandered around for several minutes before spotting a small shack farther back than most the others, he drew closer as he heard heavy breathing. He peered in between the boards of the walls of the shack.

He couldn't believe what he saw; his father was doing exactly what his mother had suspected. He watched as his father and a dark haired woman moved together.

Corsica had her back propped against a wall; she sensed his boy watching and looked up at him through the cracks then quickly glanced away so she didn't scare him off.

"Would you give your soul for three inches?" She whispered loud enough for Gavin to hear.

"Yes" He smiled jokingly at her. "Why?"

"I was only wondering if you would." She smiled as she kissed him more passionately than any other time they'd ever kissed before. Neither of them held anything back today, they'd never been caught before, why worry now, Fergus felt safe.

Gavin gasped as the dark haired woman looked up at him with her deep sea blue eyes that changed to total white when she blinked. He blinked his eyes a couple times, making sure he was seeing correctly.

His father was being physical with a witch, who was killing his mother. His father had brought home the witch's spells and poisons to his mother. He ran home as fast as he could, to tell his mother and find her a doctor or a priest ;whatever he had to do, he would.

**{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}**

Fergus carried everything home with him as he imagined wringing his boys neck for disappearing like that, leaving a young lad to watch these expensive materials for their livelihood. He raced to the door when he saw a strange horse tied to a fence post.

"I'm afraid there is nothin' more I can do for your mother, lad." The doctor said as he placed a heavy hand on Gavin's shoulder.

The boy started to cry then spun on one heel to face his father, "You caused this!" He yelled with rage as he sped from the house. Gavin ran into the barn and climbed into the loft. He tossed miscellaneous things from a large bag and made his way down from the loft with the bag.

As he neared the house his father stepped out of the door.

"What is the matter with you boy?" Fergus shouted angrily at his son.

"Me? You have been with a witch or sorceress all this time and she has been making ma sick! Your actions are killing her and it's too late for you to do anything to stop what's happening." Gavin spit, what he thought to be the truth, at his father with acid laced words.

He shoved past Fergus and into the house where he gathered his clothes. After he grabbed his belongings he kissed his mothers cheek, she was very hot with fever and sweat had gathered on her face as she shook under the blankets. He went back outside, no longer able to watch his mother die at his fathers hands.

"What are you talking about?" He became nervous. What if Gavin had seen him with Corsica, wait, witch? Sorceress?

"You know! The wench you were with in that shack at the port!" Gavin screamed furiously at his father.

"What? I never!" Fergus' palms became sweaty, he knew his son had seen him. His clothes became tight as his secret arose to the surface.

"I know what you did, I saw. You sold your soul to the devil for her to get more satisfaction!" His sight was nearly blurred he was so angry. His father and ma were all he had in the world, and his father was killing his ma, slowly and through a witch.

"What are you talking about, Gavin? I didn't do anything of the sort." Fergus was confused by what his son said.

"I saw her eyes when you two were finishing a great deal of things. For one, you were physical with her, and then you made a deal for a larger manly part!" Gavin shoved an accusing finger at his father.

"What do you mean you saw her eyes?" Fergus asked the obvious question.

"Her eyes went white as she held onto you and looked at me." Gavin nearly cried, he thought of his mother and how much she gave for life.

"Are you certain you saw this, Gavin?" Fergus asked his son in disbelief.

"Yes! You were there too, you ought to know what you did!" Gavin glared at his father for asking such silly questions. How could he not know what he did to his own wife?

"Ey me." Fergus wavered some.

"I hate you for killing her." Gavin told his father.

"I… I didn't kill her. She's still alive, she could make it, Gavin. She's a strong woman-" Fergus began before being cut off by his son's scoff.

"She is a strong woman but she's not strong enough to fight off a witch's curse. Are you a fool?" He couldn't believe his father was in denial. He was killing Malavina as they spoke.

"She can make it." Was all Fergus could manage to say.

**{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}**

_A/N: A huge thank you to you readers and reviewers! And Thanks to anyone who has followed or favorited this story._

_We really appreciate all the feedback and love hearing what you think or have to say. Hope everyone's enjoying the story so far, I know we are loving coming up with it. _

_What does everyone think so far? Fun story line?_


	3. Rependo

A/N- I am editing the content of my chapters in an attempt to save my account from being deleted. I am sorry I had to edit all the original content and hope that FanFiction will eventually allow us to have our original writings; also I am looking for a new site to host my original writings so that you can all access it without worries. I wish you all the best and thank you for reading!

**Rependo**

* * *

><p>"You are a fool! She has no chance of living! You killed her." Gavin raged on.<p>

"Gavin, I did nothing of the sort. She is not dying because of me." Fergus didn't believe it was his or Corsica's fault. But what if she was a witch?

"I'm leaving, there's nothing left for me here! You killed my mother. You are not my father. You are a monster, and you destroyed your family." Gavin told his father.

"No, stay for your mother. She needs you to be here with her." He begged for Gavin to stay with his mother.

"Why, so you can go back with your sorceress and I can watch her wither and die? No, I'm not doing that." He yelled, furiously, at his father.

"Do not do it for me, boy. Do it for your mother, the woman who gave you life and kept you alive and well. She deserves your company if she is to die." Fergus pressed, trying to convince his son to stay.

"Fine, I'll stay for her. But I will not stay forever." Gavin glared at his father with hate filled eyes as he slowly walked back into the house with his mother.

Fergus sighed as he followed his son into the house to help care for his ailing wife.

**{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}**

As Fergus waited in the shack for Corsica to show up he wondered about what he would say. What are you? Have you killed my wife? Are you going to kill me? Too late, he felt her hot breath on the nape of his neck as she leaned forward to kiss him. He froze as her lips touched gently to his skin and then were removed.

She felt him tense when she kissed him, "What's wrong?"

He turned to face her, "My wife is dying." He looked more ashamed than upset.

"I'm sorry?" She said, confused by his expression.

"Have you done anything to cause her to die?" He asked as he swallowed hard after his last word.

"What?" She looked up at him, searching his face for an answer.

"My son, he said he saw us last time. Also said he saw your eyes, said they turned white. I looked within my kilt, it is bigger, noticeably so." His whole body tensed as he braced himself incase she tried to kill him.

"I'm a demon, Fergus, we made a deal. You got three inches and I get your soul, in ten years, of course." She spoke softly and soothingly as she wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him.

"What? What are you talking about?" His face scrunched in confusion and disbelief.

She kissed him, their lips puckered at the sense of each other touching until their tongues became involved. They laced their fingers together in both hands as their bodies came closer and their kiss deepened and steamed up.

…

She stepped down and sighed, "Fergus McLeod, you make me the happiest I've ever been, in any life." She spoke the truth.

Her life as a human had been a very long time ago and it had been horrible, but nothing compared to what Hell had done to her. She looked into his eyes as she displayed her white eyes for him to gaze into.

His eyes widened at seeing her eyes, all white as they seemed to glow a little in the darkness of their love shack. He had never seen anything more beautiful than this creature in front of him, he didn't care what she was or what she had done. He had fallen deeply in love with her, whatever she was.

He pressed his lips to hers without another word and pulled back still breathing somewhat heavily, "I would never want you to be anything different than what you are, standing here in front of me, Corsica. I belong to you, with you, forever." He moved forward to kiss her again as she did to and their lips hit each other hard.

So hard that his lip split a little. As they moved their lips together and slid their tongues against each other, they could taste his coppery blood taint their kiss. His pulse quickened again as she continued to lash her tongue to the side where his new wound still slowly bled.

She tangled her hands in his hair, allowing small curls to wrap around her fingers, once she got a good grip on his hair she yanked his head back with amazing strength. He gasped as she surprised him while she began kissing his neck then bit tenderly on the sensitive skin at his jaw line. He groaned as she continued to kiss and bite along his neck, jaw and ear.

"I love you as much as eternity, Fergus." She whispered into his ear.

Her sweet breath tickled his ear and nose as she continued to whisper.

"I will always love you. I will always want you. I will never allow harm to you. You are mine, I let it be known, my property." She gently slid a hand down the side of his face as she kissed him and they held each other in a long securing embrace.

**{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}**

Not happy about leaving his mistress behind to continue her nightly rounds, Fergus finally headed home to his dying wife and child, that now hated him.

He had a hole in his heart for hurting his son that way, but he wouldn't understand if he explained his love for this woman, even if he went blue in the face. He walked in the darkness with a lantern to guide his way as he came to the clearing where his house was.

The small, humble structure was dark, it looked cold, sad, and uninviting. He wondered for a brief moment if Malavina had died but quickly pushed the thought out of his conscious mind. He felt guilty, still, for thinking such things about her, she had always been so very good to him.

He opened the door to his tearful son lying across his mothers body, holding tight, to the woman who raised him and loved him. The doctor stood beside the bed as he felt for her pulse and shook his head side to side at Gavin. He let out a guttural cry and whimper, sorrow, loss, and agony hung like a thick fog in the room. Gavin looked to his father with puffy, red eyes, "You will pay for this." Was all he said as he rested his head back on his dead mothers stomach, soaking the blankets with tears. She wouldn't comfort him, or complain that his tears would stain the cloth, she was gone and things in the McLeod household had shifted.

**{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}**

_**Late that night**_

**{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}**

Gavin grabbed the sack he had filled with his belongings and snuck out of the cottage door, quietly making sure not to wake his father. He grabbed a lantern and headed to the port.

He told his father he would pay, he meant that. If it took every last breath in him to make his father pay, so be it. As he walked, he would sometimes need to cry in mourning of his mother as he reminisced.

**{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}**

Gavin walked into the pub with several enraged men, they searched the building for Corsica and her ladies. They had been informed of the witch and none of the men who had been with any of them were happy about witches tricking them into physical temptations. Several of the men carried iron chains and some carried ropes, others held guns or branches. They were on a witch hunt and they wouldn't rest until their bloodlust was satisfied.

"Where are the whores?" One man yelled into the face of the bar tender.

"They aren't here!" He barked back, he wasn't happy about these men accusing him of housing these witches.

"No body's with them?" Another man asked.

"I don't know, find them before they bewitch us all!" The bar tender hollered at the crowd of angry men.

Gavin stood on a chair so the men could see and hear him. He felt strength build in him as he began, "That black haired, dark blue eyed sorceress, seduced my father, killed my mother, seduced many of you, and left me an orphan. My father will not be with me since this woman has beguiled him into her clutches. There's no way he can be freed. She must die for her acts which she has committed!" He finished as his voice sounded it's strongest in his life. At this moment, Gavin became a man, he was no longer a child, no longer needed his parents.

The men searched all over for hours to find the women of trickery but never came up with anything, not even a trail to follow. They had simply, vanished, into thin air as easily as they had appeared.

**{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}**

_A/N: Promise, we're getting very close to present times with these two sultry characters. _

_Thank you to everyone who reviews, you inspire us to get these chapters out quicker! And thank you to everyone who has followed or favorited this story_.


	4. Frustro

A/N- I am editing the content of my chapters in an attempt to save my account from being deleted. I am sorry I had to edit all the original content and hope that FanFiction will eventually allow us to have our original writings; also I am looking for a new site to host my original writings so that you can all access it without worries. I wish you all the best and thank you for reading!

**Frustro**

* * *

><p>Corsica peered around the corner of the big barn on Fergus' land at his house. She watched for several minutes, making sure Gavin wasn't there, otherwise she might just kill the little bastard in front of Fergus.<p>

She hated when people called her a witch, it was demeaning, witches served demons though people thought it was the other way around. She disappeared and reappeared in the house when she decided Gavin wasn't there.

"Fergus." She whispered out into the open room of the kitchen.

His eyes widened with excitement, she was there with him, he turned to face her. "What brings you here?" He managed to ask through his joy of seeing her.

"Heard your wife died, wanted to pay my respects. Fergus, your son has told everyone at the port I'm a witch. They're hunting for me. I need to leave." She said.

"No, you can stay here with me. We will be safe, no one will look out here." He started.

"Fergus, no. I can't stay here for that very reason. No one has looked out here, _yet_. That's not to say they will never look here. There are hunters that kill things like me. Did you not hear me? I said Gavin told them. He's leading this witch hunt for me. He's looking for me, he thinks I killed his mother." She spoke sternly to get her point across.

"But… why would he think that? You didn't do anything to her." Fergus tried to piece things together.

"You and I know that but he is convinced otherwise. I have to go Fergus." She began but was cut off.

"If you must go, take me with you." He said with confidence that he had solved the problem.

"No, you must stay here and live out your human life. I will catch your soul, when your ten years are done, before you go into the pit. I do not want you to become a demon, I love you just the way you are, a man. My human, delicate and firm. I love you Fergus, but I need to leave to save both of our lives. If they find me and you together they will kill you to." She tried to make him see how it was.

He opened his mouth to protest but she kissed him a hot, distracting smooch.

"Shush. Now, when they do come looking for me, and they will, you need to say that I had you under a spell, that you were unable to leave because of how powerful I am." She finished.

"Please don't go." He begged as his eyes became sad.

She raised her hand to his face, placing her palm to his cheek and patting it gently, "I must. I love you, Fergus." She said as she pressed a hungry, urgent kiss to his lips and forced her tongue into his mouth to taste him.

…

**{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}**

_**The next morning**_

**{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}**

Fergus woke alone in his bed, rose up and looked around, "Corsica?" He called out into the seemingly empty house. He looked down, sad and disappointed, as he sulked, knowing she was gone for good. He felt a hole in his heart as he stood from the bed, still bare from last night. He went into the kitchen where Gavin and several other men stood, gruffly glaring at him. His eyes wide he asked, "What are you lot doing here?"

"You are under arrest for aiding a witch in her craft and escape." One man said as two others grabbed either of Fergus's arms.

He looked side to side to either man, there was no way he could fight them off, not that he should. He remembered what Corsica had told him to do. "What are you talking about? Witch?" He played dazed and confused very well under his groggy eye lids.

"You fraternized with a witch and her craft acts causing your wife to die. You made a deal for a larger manly part and did physical acts with this witch, she owns your soul, Fergus." The man who had told him he was under arrest said.

"What? Oh my, no. I remember now! My wife is dead!" He cried as he collapsed but the two men held him up. "That bitch had me under a spell. I was under her control. I couldn't stop doing what she commanded, I tried but then there are moments I do not recall. What do you mean she owns my soul?" He whined.

Gavin glared at his father with hate filled eyes. Not even a small piece of him remained to love his father, he had caused his mother to die and was trying to say he was under a spell. Gavin knew he wasn't but had no way to prove it.

"Your boy saw the deal, said you kissed and bred like rabbits to seal the deal." The man told him.

"What? No! She tricked me into this mess. Oh my darling wife. Malavina, my sweet wife, what have I done?" He bellowed with tearful eyes.

"You killed her. You and that witch of yours, where have you hidden her, Fergus?" Gavin barked at his father.

"Boy, I never meant for any of this to happen. This is a tragedy. Our beloved wife and mother has passed away, I feel horrible but I was under her bewitching and could not stray from her command." Fergus saw his boy with eyes of red hate. That little bastard was going to pay for everything he had done, he was not getting away with this.

**{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}**

_A/N: This was a fun chapter, lol! _

_Ok, I know we've been promising to be in present day soon, so… Next chapter is the chapter when we come back to our time... Anyone excited? _

_Can't wait to see what you all think about this chapter! Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and favoriting, we really appreciate everything you say and do._


	5. Beneficium

**Beneficium**

* * *

><p><strong>{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}<strong>

Present day

**{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}**

As Corsica sat on the black interior of her limo she thought about this demon who was said to be not quite the Lucifer loyalist he attempted to appear to be. Crowley, his name was smooth and rolled off the tongue like silk against itself.

She expects to find just another demon, nothing too special about him other than being king of the crossroads. Big deal, as long as he was what he was rumored to be, or not be, she'd be fine.

She was nervous though, she couldn't imagine him as just a demon; she'd done a lot of digging to be sure she knew everything she could about him before showing up with what she had to offer. He had been Fergus McLeod, the one and only human she had fallen for centuries ago, back when he was human.

The driver lowered the window that separated the front and back, "We're almost there, Ma'am." The driver boomed with his super deep voice.

"Thank you, Leon." She spoke sweetly. She appreciated few humans and Leon was one of the few.

Moments later the car stopped at a gated property while Leon pressed the intercom button, "We have an appointment." He said.

The gates opened and Leon drove slowly up the drive way up to the house. He parked and went around to get her door as he held a hand out for her to hold onto while she got out of the limo.

Leon waited in the driver seat for his employer to finish her business.

Once inside the great house she examined the interior, nothing looked badly, everything was fancy and expensive. Wall paper, ceiling crowns, vases, sculptures, rugs, furniture, the whole place was a fantastic sight.

As Crowley walks down the stairs and a hallway he thinks to himself how much he hates these kind of meetings, it's just a bunch of ass kissing up to the boss's. Sales had been slow lately and he was dreading having to be the bearer of bad news to whatever boss was showing up.

They normally threw a bit of a fit when things weren't going as planned, but this was hell, what did they expect, smooth sailing and rainbows? He'd just walk in and tell them exactly how it was going, kiss a little ass and be on about his way.

"Afternoon, sorry things have been slow. Was just going over some of the sales only a moment ago. Not terribly satisfactory but we're working on it." He finished as he looked up to see a gorgeous, pale skinned, raven haired, deep ocean blue eyed woman standing in the middle of the room facing him, expressionless.

She was shocked by the similarity in his meat suite and how closely it resembled his human looks. He was so hansom, she couldn't stifle some of the feelings that tried to pour out like a waterfall. She wanted him badly, all over again. She wouldn't dare act on those feelings that slipped into her conscious mind, he was going to be like all the other demons, wouldn't hold onto that hope.

Crowley made his way to the bar at the other side of the room and as he poured himself a glass of craig, he realized who she was. Corsica, the demon who sold him all those years ago when they "loved" each other. He couldn't believe she was standing there in front of him in her same body as before.

He thought she had been killed when she didn't come for him and he could never find her when he first got out of hell, he had searched for years trying to find her. His love for her resurfaced in his mind but he hated that it made him feel weak. He laughed to himself as he turned to face her, "What brings you here?" He laughed again at his small joke.

"I'm here to see if the rumors are true about you." She began.

"And what are those rumors saying now days?" He cut in.

"That you're not the Lucifer loyalist you claim to be." She said sharply.

"Oh, now, is that what they're saying? Well, why would you care?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at her and turning his head slightly.

Cocking her head she said, "Because I don't want Lucifer to be free, he will kill us all."

"Yes, I know, what are you getting at?" He led her though the conversation.

She was angry now, "I'm here because I need your help to stop this from happening. See I hear you also, like your ass, right where it is. And I like mine, so, what I'm getting at, you prick, is I want you to give the Colt to Sam and Dean Winchester. I trust you've heard of them. Or are you so far out of the loop that you don't know them, like you don't know what they're saying about you?" She said flatly. She knew this would happen, she would see him for what he truly was, just another monster from hell, only wanting to cause pain and anguish to every other being he came across.

"I have heard of them, rotten snot nosed brats keep getting in the way, so I hear. Good for them." He raised a corner of his mouth in a small attempt at a smile.

"You are going to let it be known that a demon named Crowley has the colt. The Winchesters will come for you, and you will give them the gun. Also you won't harm them so they can finish the task of killing Lucifer. Send them to do the dirty work so that our race, as disgusting as we are, will not be destroyed along with the humans." She said with high command in her voice as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"And why would I want to do that, bring them here, I mean? You see the kind of help I keep. Any one of the little buggers would run and tell the entire world about such plans." He said as he took a swig of his craig.

"Work out the details, Crowley. You are an evil son of a bitch after all, surfaced from hell and all that jazz as king of the crossroads." She whisked her hand in the air between them, propelling her words at him.

"How did you keep the same ass after all these years?" He asked with curiosity.

"I've been around a lot longer than you, I know many tricks about keeping a girlish figure." She said with secrecy.

"I looked for you, you know. Searched Hell and Earth to find you but came up empty handed each time I dug deeper." He confessed.

"What do you mean you looked for me? Why would you care?" She couldn't believe what he was saying.

"I still loved you, even after being in hell for so long and becoming a demon. I thought you were dead. But that was long ago." He finished.

"That's impossible." She said.

"Why didn't you grab me before I got to Hell?" He asked.

"I got into trouble, bad enough so that it landed me into one of the deepest pits. When your ten years were up, I was still clawing my way out of the pit, I couldn't get to you in time." She recalled trying so hard to get out and get to him, but she was too late. It broke her heart later to hear that he had broken and become a demon, she had hoped he could stay strong.

"Trouble? For what?" He narrowed his eyes with question.

"For you, Higher powers of Hell found out my plans to grab you before you floated into Hell. They didn't like that I was trying to cheat them a soul so they punished me by making me an example to other demons. Threw me into a pit, far away from you so that I would have no chance of getting to you in time. They made sure of that." She glanced down as her feelings began to sting deep inside her being.

"If you knew I had become a demon, why didn't you come looking for me when you got out? Why couldn't I find you?" He continued to ask questions.

"I didn't want to come looking for a disappointment, you had become a demon, just like the rest of the bottom feeders that came before you. Like I said, I've been around for a very long time, I know how to keep myself hidden for survival." She said, narrowing her eyes at him with conviction.

"I am nothing like those dumb creatures that crawl from body to body like parasites. I have dignity. As for you, I see no difference between you and them." He spat, irritated by the accusations she made.

"What?" She hissed with anger.

"You allowed me to feel guilt and pain for not finding you. I still loved you, I tried to find you but you did nothing to try to find me, didn't even give an effort, laziness like the others! You are no different than them, Corsica." He roared.

Glaring at him, she began, "You know what you need to do." She sat the Colt and a pouch of bullets on the long table behind the couch. "Tell your demons to spread the word about the Colt. The Winchesters will come. Save your ass." She started to walk out of the room then stopped, "And one more thing, don't bother looking for me. You won't find me." She snapped as her heels made clicking noises on the wood floors as she made her way to the door.

**{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}**

A/N: What a fun chapter! What do you all think about this one? Interesting how they reacted to one another after all that time. Thank you to everyone who has left a review or favorited this story, we love the feedback and knowing that the readers are enjoying this story keeps us creatively inspired to keep going!


	6. Sermo

**Sermo**

* * *

><p>Crowley stood on the step outside his door as he watched her limo drive away. He desperately wanted to go after her but did not want to appear weak to anyone. Truth was, he wasn't weak, he was very powerful, held true potential. After her car disappeared down the road he walked back inside and shut the door. He smirked to himself, he had one of his demons put a tracking coin on her limo, he knew exactly where she was going.<p>

**{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}**

Corsica lounged on one of her fancy designed couches, the back had intricately carved birds and leaves in the wood at the top of each upward curve. As she lie on her back with her head propped on one of the upholstered arm rests as she read one of her _'Supernatural'_ books. A couple other books of the series sat on the granite coffee table in front of the couch along with a china tea set on a silver tray.

She heard the tiny jingle of the bells of the door bell when someone would pull the grand gold and red threaded rope by the front door. Not used to much company, she raised her head with curiosity as she saw her maid, Mrs. Coble walked quickly past the doorway to answer the door.

Moments later She returned and announced, "Ma'am, Mr. Crowley is here to see you, would you like me to send him in?"

"Please Mrs. Coble. Thank you." She smiled at her loyal employee.

"Yes ma'am." She curtsied and gracefully walked out of the doorway.

As Crowley walked through the doorway and into the room he began, "Humans? You've surrounded yourself with humans?"

"I can trust them better than any demon." She spoke quietly so that Mrs. Coble wouldn't hear her as she walked in with a fresh pot of hot water, metal tea balls, and cups on another silver tray to switch them out.

"May I get you anything else, Ma'am?" She asked.

"No, thank you Mrs. Coble, that will be all for today. Please, take the rest of the day off." She rewarded her maid from the dangers she'd faced unknowingly today.

"Thank you ma'am. Will you be alright?" She asked as she eyed Crowley briefly.

"Yes, thank you. Go on now."

Without another word Mrs. Coble bustled from the room and left the immaculate, manicured property the even larger house rested on.

"What the hell are you reading?" He asked as he saw the books on the table and the one in her hand.

"I have history with Dean, I want to keep a very distant eye on him and his brothers actions." She answered semi-honestly.

"What do you mean, you have history with Dean Winchester?"

"Not important. Have you given them the Colt yet?" She avoided his question.

"No, not yet. What kind of history?" He asked again.

"I need him to keep thinking I'm dead." She looked at him expectantly to piece it together.

"Is that why you aren't giving them the Colt yourself?" He questioned.

"Yes."

"Would you stop that?"

"Stop what?" She asked.

"Stop avoiding conversation. Lets talk." He suggested.

"I don't want to talk." She said flatly.

"Well, then listen." He sat in a matching fancy chair as he peered at her from under his eye brows.

"You have no idea how long I searched for you, in Hell and on earth. I tried so hard to find you I could have gone mad. Almost did, I had to finally give up. There was a massive hole in my soul from not being able to find you. I'd come to the conclusion you were dead, had I been human it could have killed me." He told her.

"You think what you went through was bad? You have absolutely no idea what I went through in that pit! A part of hell that very few souls are thrown into, mostly demons who have crossed the wrong high ranking boss or current king of hell. Most of the demons that are tossed into that pit go mad and are never heard of again. I went through some of the worst tortures Hell has to offer. I heard you cracked and became a demon, my heart was crushed. I was in mess of a state when I finally clawed my way out of Hell. But lets not forget about the torture you went through." She said.

"I didn't know where you had gone, I thought you were going to get me before I went to Hell." He managed before she stopped him with her hand.

"No, I already told you, I was thrown into a pit because of them finding out I was going to take you for myself. I didn't want you to become this." She cried.

"I only wanted you." He said.

"I couldn't go to you once I was out, I was too afraid of what I'd find. I would have never survived if I'd found you to be exactly like all the other grotesque monsters that call themselves demons. I couldn't let myself see you like that." She admitted as she sat the book down on the table and sat up on the couch.

"I wouldn't have been a disappointment. I'm still me." He said.

"I couldn't risk it, I couldn't see you if you had been like the others." She confessed.

"You couldn't risk that? You couldn't risk trying to find me because you didn't want to see me if I was like the others?" He could have yanked her hair off he was so mad. She was being so selfish.

"No. I couldn't." She said.

"Well, I risked an awful lot trying to find you in Hell. I climbed into countless pits and searched them to the bottom and would have to climb my way back out. I'd say I've risked quite a bit trying to find you. I loved you!" He shouted.

"Are you saying that you don't continue to love me today?" She asked.

"No, I'm not saying that. I'm telling you what I've done to try to find you."

Her lips curved up into a small smile, "It doesn't matter how we feel unless the Winchesters get that gun and kill Lucifer." She said softly at the realization of how close it was coming to when the brothers needed to get the gun and get to carthage.

"By the way, found out from Lucifer, he'll be in Carthage on Thursday. Pass it on." She said.

"Wait, did you just say you heard from Lucifer? Are you working with him?" He asked with disbelief.

"Yes, I'm gaining as much knowledge as long as I can before I too am said to be an enemy of Lucifer." She explained.

"I see, and what if he already knows your not what you claim to be?" He wondered out loud.

"He doesn't know anything about me, you, on the other hand, he's heard the rumors. So as soon as you give the Winchesters the Colt you need to make an immediate exit to a safe house. You do have safe house's don't you? If not I can make a list of some of mine for you to stay in." She asked, concerned for his safety.

"Of course I have safe house's, you're not the only one who knows how to survive in this world." He answered.

Corsica stands from her spot on the couch and walks across to room towards him with her hand extended to show him the coin he placed on her car. "This was a nice coin trick, Crowley, but if I hadn't wanted to be found you wouldn't have found me." She said as she dropped the coin in his hand and vanished from the room.

**{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}**

_A/N: So far, so good. A pleasant thank you to those of you who have taken the time to read, review, or favorite. We appreciate every bit of feed back, any suggestions or constructive criticism is welcome. What do you all think will happen next?_

_New Supernatural tonight, who else will be watching? The haitus about killed us!_


	7. Agito

A/N- I am editing the content of my chapters in an attempt to save my account from being deleted. I am sorry I had to edit all the original content and hope that FanFiction will eventually allow us to have our original writings; also I am looking for a new site to host my original writings so that you can all access it without worries. I wish you all the best and thank you for reading!

**Agito**

* * *

><p>"Well, now this is a lovely sight." Corsica stood in the doorway of the bedroom with her arms folded casually in front of her chest.<p>

The girl gasped at being spied on by this strange woman, "Who's that?" She demanded of Crowley.

"No one, she was just leaving." Crowley glared at Corsica for interrupting his concentration as he held onto the girl so she couldn't squirm from his grasp while he still moved against her.

She looked at the woman in the doorway, "You heard him, leave." The girl commanded while she still breathed heavily as Crowley continued.

Corsica didn't like being told what to do by anyone, especially not a whore on her back while she was getting hammered by a man she loved. She stepped closer and flashed her unnaturally white eyes so the girl could see. "I'm not going anywhere, but you are." She growled.

The girl screamed in horror as she struggled free from Crowley's strong hold. She managed to grab the sheet from the bed before running from the room, shrieking.

"Guess your going to have to move to a new safe house, oops." She said as she covered her mouth like she'd made a tiny mistake.

"That was un-called for." Crowley breathed out as he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his boxers up.

"Well, she wasn't even that pretty, I don't know how you got excited over that." She remarked.

"She was pretty enough." He defended his choice of women.

"To be dog food."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Crowley asked with furrowed brows.

"I came to check on you. Clearly you can't be trusted alone with your own devices." She narrowed her eyes and gave him a wicked smile, knowing she was bruising his ego and deflating his current state.

"Well? Everything ok with the check up?" He asked. He held his hands out from his sides with his palms facing up, gesturing all around the room as he turned slightly on his heels glancing around.

"Almost," She smirked at his sly humor, "I wanted to know how it went, giving them the Colt, of course."

"Like a midnight summers breeze. I made it through with out the little brats managing to put a hole in me, if that's what you mean." Crowley gave a little spin for her to admire his body. When he had turned back around to face her she was closer to him, but stone faced again.

Though she was blank and hard on the outside she was laughing with him on the inside. But they couldn't let emotions for the other interfere with stopping the apocalypse. "Glad to see it. Back to business, new safe house, then on with the plans." She said.

"One more thing…" Crowley trailed off waiting for her to respond.

"What?" She asked.

He looked down at him self through his boxers. "Would you like to help me with this large problem, would only take a few minutes of your time." He wondered out loud as a sinister smile took over his lips.

"Go find dog food, she was awful happy to be here before something terrified her." She retorted before vanishing from the room.

"It was merely an offer of a happy ending for us both." He shouted playfully into the empty room.

**{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}**

A couple days later

**{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}**

Corsica stormed into the new safe house Crowley was residing in for the time being and walked into the room with him. He was playing virtual golf on a Nintendo Wii with a projector directed at a remote controlled screen that stretched from ceiling to floor. Vases with decorative twigs and flowers sat on several square coffee tables at the ends of the black leather, modern couches that framed a larger coffee table in the middle.

"I'm surprised I'm not finding you with another whore." She said with fake shock on her face.

"I couldn't find one smelly enough for my taste." He teased on about the last time she saw him.

"What are you doing?" She asked, slightly annoyed by how extremely calm he appeared.

"Winning the world cup." He said as he got a hole in one.

"Well, you should be focusing on the apocalypse, or have you forgotten that the world is about to end?" She asked showing her stress.

He sat the game remote down and came closer to her, "Allow me to…" He reached for her shoulders to begin massaging them.

She shrugged away from him, "What do you think you're doing?" She narrowed her eyes with skepticism at his face which was in close proximity to hers. She could feel the heat from his body emanate towards hers, it warmed her a little more but not uncomfortably.

She loved being close to him, smelling the sweet scent of the craig he guzzled like it was going out of style on his breath. She longed to kiss those new lips of his, find out how they felt against her same perfectly likeable, smooth, pink lips.

He sighed, "I was only trying to help." Her shallow breaths made her chest rise and fall slightly quicker than normal, drawing his eyes to her cleavage.

He wished to ravish her, knowing it would be better for the both of them now that he was a demon also. Neither of them would have to worry about hurting the other, no involved party would be delicate.

"That wouldn't be help at this moment, we need to keep focused." She attempted to clear her mind of any physical thoughts of him and her as she brushed a stray chunk of hair back into place.

"Speaking of, Lucifer hasn't found you out yet, right? You can be sure of it?" He asked, concerned for her safety. He had never stopped loving her, even when he thought she was dead, but after such a long time, a man, or demon, gets lonely and needs company.

"Yes, but, I don't know for how much longer." She sighed with the thought of all the work she had done and still had to do.

"What's this?" He pulled a folded over news paper from between her arm and hip.

She unfolded her hands and raised her arms, she remembered what she had come there for to begin with. "Niveus pharmaceuticals is sending out a very large batch of swine flu vaccines laced with Croatoan virus, I guarantee it. If the Winchesters don't stop this from being distributed, pandemic outbreak, for sure." She said shaking her head at the thought of this world she enjoyed most of the time turning into a terrible, disease run, bloody mess. It was unacceptable and it had to be stopped before it began.

"Really? Let me guess, Pestilence. Running amuck the most cleaver way I've ever seen. Very outside of the box, I'll get right on it." He said.

"I mean it, Crowley, we need to get this all taken care of now. Brady is running the vaccine lab for Pestilence. You know what that means." She said as she bit her bottom lip.

"How would you know… Anyway, yeah, me and Dean will take of this, away from Sam." Crowley nodded.

"Good, we don't need that going awry. And, be very careful, Lucifer knows who gave the Winchesters the colt. I haven't heard much as of late but I won't stop listening until I am discovered."

**{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}**

A/N: First, an apology for updating so late :( I have been sick and it has been a whirl wind of confusion these past couple weeks. Now, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter :) and a HUGE thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed. We appreciate it more than you know! I'm quite happy the way this chapter turned out, the physical tension between the two of them is becoming more prominent.


	8. Lamnia

**Lamnia**

* * *

><p>After running and fighting nearly all day, Corsica finally managed to lose the demons who had been tailing her everywhere making repeatedly failed attempts to kill her. She breathed out a sigh of relief before she rested her head against a dirty brick wall in an alley of a large city. She closed her eyes only for a second, hoping to herself they were really gone. Sounds of movement echoed around the corner of one building, she quickly ducked behind a dumpster, not so gracefully as she would have had she not been injured, amongst trash bags that had been lazily tossed into the alley.<p>

She heard what sounded like water running before peeking around the wall of the dumpster. It was only some man urinating towards the end of the alley. She sighed at the realization and disappeared from the alley way to reappear in the ratty, decaying "safe" house Crowley had taken shelter in this week.

Making yet another, not so light landing in the center of the room, she lay on her side looking up at two faces staring down at her with surprise riddled faces. One was familiar, the other she had only heard about. Sam was a very tall man with nice features, that is, until he realized what she was and reacted with drawing the demon killing knife, raising it high in the air to bring it down into her fragile humans' form. Dean acted swiftly, before Sam managed to cause damage, in her defense against his younger brother holding his wrist up that held the knife and shouting, "Sam, no!"

Sam glared at Dean with confusion and more betrayal. "What?"

"I know her." Dean said with soft, caring eyes.

This did not look good from Sam's point of view. His brother had defended two different demons in the past 24 hours, something was definitely wrong here.

"What do you mean you know her?" Sam snapped with more venom than he'd meant to.

"She helped me when I was in hell. But, I thought you died." He directed to Corsica who was still on the floor.

"Hello, Dean." She whispered out with pain from her previous injuries. "No, I'm not dead."

"Hold on, she helped you in hell? What?" Sam asked but Dean was already helping Corsica stand.

Sam looked to the side to see Crowley standing beside him staring at Dean and Corsica nearly as confused as Sam.

"Crowley." Sam said.

Crowley glanced at Sam for hardly a second then his eyes were back on Dean's tenderness towards Corsica. He did not like how Dean didn't seem to hate her demonic guts. Meaning, they must have been friendly at some point.

"What's going on here?" Crowley asked, his hair and clothes disheveled from the scuffle he'd been in as he looked Corsica up and down at her unkempt appearance. She had dried blood on her forehead, dirt all over her clothes along with frays, rips, and tears. He came to the realization that she must have been found out and had to fight her way out of an ambush. "What happened to you?" He asked though he already knew.

"I was attacked, what happened to you?" She attempted to avert the attention back to him.

"Demon hive." He looked at her expecting her to explain herself.

"Getting desperate to make sales, huh?" She retorted with a half smile.

Eyeing her, slightly thrown by her response, he replied while playing along, "Deal of the century, or haven't you heard the world is on it's way to the end?"

"Corsica, is that you?" Brady shouted from his seat in the next room.

Sighing, she separated herself from Dean and walked past Sam and Crowley into the room with Brady.

As he saw her walk in he began to laugh through the absence of humor.

"Yes Brady, I'm here to watch the show, formerly known as your ride to the top. Shame you were only a pawn in the grand scheme, if it makes you feel any better, I was too." She winked then hardened her gaze at him.

"Good news. Went over to a demons nest, had a little massacre, must be losing my touch though. Let one of the little toads live. Oops. Also, might have given said toad the impression that you left your post last night because you and I are, wait for it, 'lover's in league against Satan.' Hello darling."

"So now, deaths off the table, now you get to be on the boss' eternal torment list with little 'ol me." Crowley smiled wickedly, knowing he had him exactly where he wanted him.

"No, no, no. No. No…" Brady growled with frustration and anger.

"Something else we have in common, apart from our torrid passion of course, craven self preservation. So now, why don't you tell me where pestilence is at." Crowley articulated.

Brady opened his mouth to say something but the sound of a hell hound howling in the distance filled the room.

"Oh god, Crowley." Brady spoke wide-eyed from his seat.

"Was that a hell hound?" Dean asked.

"I'd say, yeah." Crowley answered.

"Why was that a hell hound?" Dean asked, slightly panicked.

Crowley looked to Corsica standing beside him, "Did they follow you?"

"I know how to get lost and stay hidden. Check your pockets." She narrowed her gaze at him for insulting her.

Sighing, Crowley brought out the tracking coin from his pocket.

"What's that?" Dean asked anxiously.

"Remember my crafty little tracking device?"

"Yeah."

"Demons planted one on me." He explained how the hell hound had found them.

"You're saying hell hounds followed you here?" Sam asked angrily.

"Well, technically it followed this." Crowley said as he held up the coin to specify.

"Get me out of here and I'll tell you anything you want!" Brady rose his voice and spoke quickly with his increasing fear.

"Shut up!" Sam barked.

"Ok, well we should go." Dean said as he remembered his last encounter with a hell hound.

"We won't get far or stand a chance." Corsica said as she continued to think her way out of the current situation.

"Sorry boys, no one knows more about the hounds than I, you're long past the point of go." Crowley spoke solemnly as he vanished from the room when another howl echoed through the room.

"Damn it!" Dean exclaimed.

"I told you!" Sam jutted his chin at Dean accusingly.

"Oh, well good for you." Dean snapped at Sam. "I think we have salt in the kitchen.

"I'll watch Brady." Sam said with dark eyes as he glared at the demon still bound in his body and to the chair.

"Watch me?" Brady laughed nervously before yelling, "Get me the hell out of here!"

Corsica followed Dean into the kitchen to help find the salt.

As she spotted it from across the room where Dean stood she saw a hell hound flying through the air towards the window. Just before it crashed through the window Corsica yelled, "Dean, get back!" when the hideous snarling beast burst into the room with a shatter of glass and crunching wood from the smashed table. It charged towards Dean as he backed out of the room with Corsica behind him. He fired off a couple shots at the hell hound causing some damage but not enough to detour the creature.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it took so long for us to get this story updated. We hope everyone really liked chapter 8!**

**Did you all see the new episode of Supernatural last night? Who else is beyond happy to see Misha Collins is back in next weeks new episode?**

**We'd really love it if you would take the time to leave a few lines and let us know what you're thinking of this story so far.**


	9. Crura

**Crura**

* * *

><p>Corsica and Dean slowly backed into the room with Sam and Brady.<p>

"Salt?" Sam asked.

Dean responded with an angry frown and cocking his sawed off riffle.

"Damn it, get me out of here!" Brady yelled with panic.

"Shut up!" Dean yelled back.

"Great, just great." Brady grumbled.

Corsica glared at him, reinforcing the command, "You heard him." She snapped.

"Hey!" Crowley bellowed.

"Crowley!" Corsica looked a dash surprised.

"You came back?" Dean asked confused.

"I'm invested, currently." He managed to say before loud ferocious barking broke out. "Stay!"

"You can control them?" Dean asked shocked.

"Not that one." He pointed to the middle of the room then patted what looked like the air beside his shoulder. "I brought my own. Mine's bigger." He smirked.

Corsica stared at his hound, he was quite an impressive size. She smiled sickly at the hound knowing he would win the fight that was about to break out.

"Sic 'em boy!" Crowley commanded his monstrous invisible hound as dust from the floor stirred behind him and snarling and whimpering filled the entire house.

The five of them fled the house and opened the doors of the impala.

"I'll wager a thousand my pup wins." Crowley chuckled as he got into the back seat.

Corsica couldn't help but laugh with him.

**{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}**

"Corsica, why is it, Dean Winchester didn't look at you with the same disgust and hatred he does with the rest of our beloved race? Is there something I should know about that happened between you two? Why does he seem to… like having you around." Crowley struggled to wrap his head around what he had witnessed between Corsica and Dean.

"I have known about the apocalypse a lot longer than you, Crowley. I have been working on stopping it, knowing if Dean broke while he was in hell that would start it all, I had to do something. So I revisited our birthplace and waited for Dean to be collected. I was able to keep him off of Alistair's wall for a while. But it wasn't long after he had arrived they realized no one had seen his soul yet. I tried to keep him as human as possible. He sees me as somewhat of a savior, I guess. After they took him I was tossed a little further into the pit to be taught a lesson for keeping him from the plans. They told him I was dead, I wanted to keep it that way, him thinking I was dead that is. Why, Crowley? Feeling threatened by a human?" She teased as she finished the story.

"Not at all." He raised his eyebrows in surrender, "But I do have to wonder why he almost seems to care for you." Crowley asked as he gave her a stern look.

"Jealous of his human emotion?" She glanced at him from the side of her eye.

Crowley narrowed his eyes at her with frustration that she wasn't taking this seriously. Anything else would have made her stay her usual tight ass rather than poking fun at him.

**{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}**

Sam sat in the passenger seat of the impala as Dean sped down the road towards Bobby's house. His head was reeling from Dean's actions in the last twenty-four hours. His brother had defended and left with Crowley then defended a demon that "helped" him in hell.

"Dean, what did you mean, Corsica helped you in hell?" Sam asked, hoping Dean would talk.

"You wouldn't understand, Sam." Dean spoke tightly.

"I don't get it, you were constantly on me about Ruby, but Corsica is somehow different?" Sam pushed.

"Yeah, she's different. She tried to protect me and until today, I thought she had died trying to help me." Dean remembered being on the wall. It was, well, hell to say the least. Unimaginable torture caused until there was no piece left, and then you were whole again to start all over again.

"Yeah, she didn't find you to let you know she was ok. She let you believe she was dead, Dean." Sam pointed out.

"Sam, she was punished for helping me, I don't know about you, but I certainly wouldn't go back to the person who caused me to be found out for doing the very thing no demon is supposed to do. I wouldn't get near them with a forty foot pole. Who even knows what they did to her." Dean spoke firmly.

"It doesn't make any sense. She's a demon, why the hell would she help you or even show you any kindness, it's against her nature." Sam asked, racking his brain for any clue as to why she helped him, or appeared to be helping him.

"I don't know, Sam. Maybe she knows something we don't." Dean growled.

"Maybe we ought to get it out of her?" Sam suggested.

"Sam, no. No body is touching her until we're sure she's not as good as we think."

"You think." Sam corrected.

**{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}**

"No. Dean we already have Cas with us, even without his angel juice he's better than taking her with us." Sam refused to take Corsica with them to Niveus to stop the croatoan virus.

"Sam, she can help you guys. With all the Croats and Demons you might be dealing with, an extra pair of hands to help is just what you need." Dean pointed out to his little brother.

"I am going with you Sam. As much as I don't want to, I can be of some help since," She glanced at Cas who looked bewildered, "your angel isn't going to be much more help than any other human." She said.

"She's got a point, boy. I'm not going to be much help if any at all, you're going to need her." Bobby said with a tinge of self pity.

"Alright, well, good luck stopping the whole, zombie apocalypse." Dean sighed.

"Yeah, good luck killing Death." Sam glanced from under his brows with concern for his brother.

"Yeah." Dean nodded.

"Well, umm… You might need this." Sam pulled the demon killing knife from it's case and handed it to Dean.

"Keep it. Dean's covered. Death's own. Kills, golly, demons and angels… and reapers and, rumor has it, the very thing itself." Crowley informed them.

"Where did you get that?" Castiel asked gruffly.

"Hello, King of the crossroads." He reminded them. "So, shall we? Bobby, you just going to sit there?"

"No, I'm going to river dance." He snapped.

"I suppose, if you wanted to impress the ladies." Crowley said as he looked to Corsica.

"Crowley, how thoughtful. You're nicer than they say." Corsica's smooth as velvet voice, slathered in sarcasm, danced through the air.

Adjusting his stance as no one understood what he meant, "Bobby, Bobby, Bobby. Really wasted that crossroads deal. Fact, you get more if you phrase it properly. So I took the liberty of adding a teeny little sub-A clause on your behalf. What can I say? I'm an altruist. Just gonna sit there?" He asked again as the expressions of the men around him showed when it finally clicked.

Everyone looked to Bobby expectantly, waiting for him to test his new legs.

"Son of a bitch." Bobby softly exclaimed.

"Yes. I know. Completely worth your soul. I'm a hell of a guy." Crowley smirked, pleased with himself.

"Thanks." Bobby whispered appreciatively.

"This is getting maudlin. Can we go?" Crowley asked anxious for the touching moment to end.

**{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}**

A/N: Another piece to the mystery revealed J We really hope you all are enjoying this story. A great way to let us know that you like the story is to take a moment to leave a review, just to keep us inspired if you like what you're reading. You have no idea how it keeps us going.


	10. Vestibulum

A/N- I am editing the content of my chapters in an attempt to save my account from being deleted. I am sorry I had to edit all the original content and hope that FanFiction will eventually allow us to have our original writings; also I am looking for a new site to host my original writings so that you can all access it without worries. I wish you all the best and thank you for reading!

**Vestibulum**

* * *

><p><strong>{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}<strong>

After surviving the Croats

**{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}**

Corsica appeared in the sun room of Crowley's current safe house to hear a crash in the next room. She immediately pressed her back against the empty wall behind her and peaked around the edge of the door frame into the lavish living room. Crowley made an attempt to stand up after being thrown through the couch, large splinters and cushions were still settling.

"You good for nothing sack of piss, how could you even call yourself a demon? You don't want our father to take charge of this world for your own selfish squanders." An extremely muscular male demon was beating and throwing Crowley about like a rag doll. "You aren't a demon, you're as weak," The demon kicked Crowley in the ribs with such force Corsica could hear them shatter as Crowley coughed up blood, "and useless," He kicked again, "as these humans." He finalized his sentence by kicking hard enough he sent Crowley across the room until he hit the wall Corsica was against.

She didn't even realize until she covered her mouth that she had started crying. She pulled her hand away from her face as she stared at it with saucer shaped eyes. As she slowed the tears, she came to her second, internal, realization; she still cared for and loved Fergus as much as she ever had.

She remembered her promise to him as she vanished and reappeared in fiery rage behind the demon that was harming her former lover. She grabbed onto either side of the tall mans head tightly as she pulled with such tearing force that the demons head remained in her hands when the rest of its body fell to the ground with a thud. Crowley moved his arm from over his face to see Corsica toss the demons head to the side and reach down to help him up. Her eyes glowed her brilliant white hue as she came down from the dizzying high of her blind anger fit.

Once on his feet he managed to catch his breath enough to ask her, "Where did you come from?"

"I came to check on you from my safe house. Good thing I did." She smiled as her eyes slowly went back to the oceanic blue they normally were.

"Where is your next safe house?" She asked him.

He remained silent as he glanced down with embarrassment.

"Don't tell me you already went through them all." She said as her smile faded.

"I was between houses when he found me. Unfortunately, this was the last one I had set up." He weakly smiled with specks of his blood around his mouth.

"I guess you'll just have to come stay with me." She beamed at the thought of them getting some alone time, away from everyone and everything.

**{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}**

Corsica's safe house

**{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}**

"You're injuries are clearing up nicely." She said as she examined his bare torso that was turning back to the normal fleshy tone rather than the black and purple shades.

"Mhm." He hummed in agreement as she gently caressed his left side. He opened his mouth to say something then decided otherwise, but it was too late, she had seem him and looked at him expectantly.

"Why did you risk getting yourself killed trying to save me?" He asked what he had wondered.

"Do you not remember what I told you all those years ago, Crowley?" She asked with a warm fondness in her eyes.

"I told you, I will always love you, always want you, and never let any harm come to you." She restated her vow to him as her lips curled into a loving smile and her cheeks took a very faint rose tint.

"I remember, however, I'm surprised you do. After all, you didn't catch me before I fell into the pit and became a demon." He said, sorely recalling when he went to hell and she was no where to be found. She turned to the kitchen window above the sink and leaned on the counter with her palms.

"Crowley, I… I tried so hard to get to you from the pit." Her eyes began to burn as these new found tears threatened to spill down her face. "I am so sorry I failed you. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of how I was too weak to get to the one person that had made me the happiest I had ever been in any lifetime or realm. I can't take it back and I know that there is no way I can make it up to you. I have always loved you so much." She stopped as she felt a single tear leave a wet trail as it rolled down her cheek. She swatted it away, she hated showing this weakness but he needed to know what had happened, if only to understand her.

Even if he never moved past it, she wanted him to know that she still loved him, no matter what. She stood straighter as she mentally commanded the tears to stop. Glancing up at him from across the room, his eyes captured hers as they shared a long, deep connection they hadn't known in hundreds of years.

"I remained angry at you for so long. Never again was I going to let any woman, of any kind, back into my heart. I became a stone, as rough around the edges as the devices used on me whilst I was in the pit." He confessed to her. "I never stopped loving you and I hated myself for it. I thought you had abandoned me, tricked me into selling my soul and never meant to see me again." He shook his head in disbelief at himself.

"I would have never intentionally done that to you." Her face scrunched in pain as he told her what he believed.

"At the time, I thought you had a pretty good scheme going. I searched so long for you but never found you, not even a clue. I had still wanted to live eternity with you, then when I never found you, I thought you had either died or never even loved me and stayed hidden." He grimaced as the memories played out in his minds eye.

"No, never, Crowley. I'd never…" Her voice trailed off into a whisper as she felt a lump grow in her throat from the flood of emotions. She looked back out the window and did not see him get up from his seat at her kitchen table.

"We can move past it all. We've been in love longer than anyone alive, if anyone can make it, I'd bet on me and you." He said as he grabbed either side of her face and made her look at him. For the second time today their eyes connected and slowly but surely, their faces moved closer until they were mere inches apart.

Corsica closed her eyes as she leaned in farther to close the small gap between their faces. Their lips lightly grazed each other before they both pressed them together, eventually their tongues became involved as their movements became more urgent. Crowley began rubbing her sides and back as Corsica moaned from his touch.

**{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}{:}**

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has favorited of left a review on this story! You are truly the inspiration to keep this story moving, reviews keep us happily functioning as writers and forming the line this story follows. Please, leave feedback, we appreciate it so much! ;]


End file.
